


Tree Trimming

by Space_Case_Axy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy
Summary: Japan is puzzled by the act of decorating a tree, but goes along with it, much to America's delight.Some good ol' Christmas-themed fluff.Enjoy!
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tree Trimming

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Japan speaks with his accent in this fic. Apologies in advanced~

~*~*~*~  
“You’re finally here! Welcome dude!!” America’s loud voice greeted to the small Asian man; who was silently wondering if he should hop back in the taxi. But there was no turning back, Japan was spending Christmas with America. He was then physically greeted with a hug that made his spine pop; which was welcomed after spending so long sitting on the flight over. 

“H-Hai I am excited to be here too, America.” Japan managed to say as he was hugged in the stronger man’s arms. 

“Not as excited as me! Hahaha~!” Japan didn’t argue, not like he had much option to! He was led away by the hand to a large spread of welcome food. Fortunately, Japan expected this and had conveniently forgone eating before his trip. Unfortunately? It was quite a long trip.

He ate more than usual, but still nothing compared to his host! 

Nearly as soon as he was finished, poor Japan found himself pulled back to the living room. The large un-decorated pine tree sat in place, boxes of decorations around it. “Ever trimmed a tree before Japan?” America asked.

“We’rr...not rea’rry? But I am ‘rooking forward to it.”

“GREAT~! This is gonna be the BEST! Open that box over there and pick out some ornaments! I’ll start getting these lights from last year untangled!” the more excited than usual nation instructed. Japan nodded and didn’t dilly-dally, opening the labeled box.

Rummaging, Japan looked at the ornaments in his hands, wondering once again why it was a good idea to hang fragile items from a pine tree. America had told him to expect “a traditional tree-trimming” and so far the ‘tradition’ itself seemed the most bizarre part. When were they going to actually ‘trim’ the tree? Perhaps there was something lost in translation. There were so many small keepsakes; and Japan thought _he_ was a collector of small bits and trinkets. It was nice to know America had things he cared about enough to reuse. 

“’Sup dude? Which ones ya going with?” America asked, untangling another string of lights.

“Which ones?” he sounded genuinely puzzled. There was an entire box, after all. “We aren’t using them a’rr?”

America’s smile somehow got bigger at those words. “Know what, yeah! Hell yeah, even! We’re using ALL the ornaments this year!” he proclaimed to the entire living room, consisting of himself, Japan, and his cat. “Y-Yay!” Japan quietly cheered. If America was happy with the idea, then so was he.

“I knew decorating with you was gonna be great~!”

Japan’s stoic face grew a few shades pinker, shrugging off the not so thinly veiled compliment. 

\--  
America’s cat pawed at an ornament close to the floor, but knew from past years of tree-befallings to just stick to pawing, not pulling. “We’re almost done!” America proclaimed. 

“A’rready?” Japan’s tone sounds almost downcast. He was really enjoying hanging the many ornaments, America telling him stories about certain ones didn’t hurt either. “Just the last and best part,” he stated before holding up a large ornate tree-topper. “The Star!”

“We’rr go ahead and put it on.” Japan stated, waiting patiently for this so-called best part. He was shocked when America told him to hold the star, then even more shocked when he felt himself getting lifted right up and onto America’s shoulders. 

“A-Aaah! A-America...!” Japan semi-shouted, not a fan of being suddenly lifted off the ground. “Put me down! I a’rmost dropped the star!”

“If I put ya down, how are ya gonna put the star on?” America laughed, holding Japan nice and steady. Japan sighed an exasperated yet humored sigh before fixing the star atop the tree and tapping America’s head as a signal to put him down.

The both of them stepped back from the large decorated tree. America giddily bounced in place, stars in his heroic eyes. “We did it~!!”

“We sure did.” Japan agreed.

“It’s great, ain’t it?” America asked, sitting on the sofa and taking in the sight. Japan smiled, nodding. He had to admit it did look beautiful all lit up in the under-lit room. 

The warm glow made him feel ever so warm and perhaps even ‘fuzzy’ on the inside. He then started to feel something else...tired. He didn’t remember sitting down with America, but he did. He also didn’t remember America asking if he wanted to watch a movie, but he agreed.

\--

“...ude...Dude? Japan? Oh wow, did ya fall asleep?! You totally did! Hahaha~!!” Japan’s face grew hot with embarrassment. He fell asleep?! When? How??

“My apo’rogies...”

“No big deal! You were kinda cute leanin’ against me~!”

“I-I ‘reaned on you?!”

“Ya snored, too!”

Poor Japan’s face was a cute pink rose as America patted his back reassuringly. “No worries, Japan! You’re supposed to fall asleep after eating so much food and decorating! That’s kinda what this holiday is all about~!”

Japan had to chuckle a bit. Nearly every holiday America celebrated had something to do with eating more food than what he normally did on a regular day. 

“Supposed to? Then I’m doing it right?” Japan asked, leaning back against America once more on the sofa. 

“Yup! But less sleepin’, more movie watchin’~!”

“My apo’rogies once more...”

“Well you diiiiid fly a million miles to get here, so I won’t get too angry~” America joked, wrapping his arms around Japan. Instead of feeling trapped, the smaller Asian nation felt rather safe in the goofy idiot’s arms. “We’ll just watch a classic Christmas film no one can sleep through!” he finished, queuing up a movie on the television.

“Die Hard?” Japan was perplexed in the title America had chosen. “This is a Christmas movie?”

“It sure is! And anyone who says otherwise is lying to ya!”

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends a cute little holiday fic featuring one of my favorite Hetalia pairings~
> 
> Now please validate my need to be praised by leaving kudos and a maaaybe even a comment. They keep fic-writers like me strong and alive~! x'D


End file.
